xenobladefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fiora
Fiora '(フィオルン, ''Fiorun, '''Fiorun; English dub: ) est l'un des sept personnages jouables dans Xenoblade Chronicles. Elle est une amie d'enfance de Shulk et Reyn et est la petite sœur de Dunban. Elle a un faible pour Shulk et cuisine souvent pour lui. Elle pense que Shulk n'a pas de bonnes papilles et donc aucun sens gustatif. Apparence Fiora est une jeune femme de taille moyenne, environ 5"4-5"6, et a de ronds yeux verts. Fiora de longs cheveux blonds qui retombent juste en dessous de ses épaules. Malgré sa taille délicate, Fiora semble en bon état de santé. Avec son assez petit gabarit, Fiora, comme les deux autres filles du groupe, a une anatomie de 60/40 de la tête jusqu'aux jambes. La tenue de Fiora se compose d'un petit haut qui laisse apparaître son ventre mais qui cache son nombril. Elle porte également une petite jupe, de longs collants et des bottes. Après les événements de la Forteresse de Galahad, Fiora a une apparence différente : elle possède désormais un exosquelette moulant ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux courte. Personnalité Fiora est une personne gentille et attentionnée qui aide volontiers tout le monde. Elle est également une personne qui agit de manière non-violente Egil to stop his plans, even to going as far to forgive him before any other person within the party does. Fiora est aussi incroyablement protectrice de Shulk,au point de qu'elle ne fait même pas confiance à Reyn pour assurer sa sécurité. En réalité, Fiora est une personne énergétique, joyeuse et ludique. Elle a été montré en mesure de connaître facilement le caractère des personnes qu'elle fréquente, comme lorsqu'elle a prédit que Reyn oublieraient les bidons d'éther. Ce trait de caractère lui a permit de connaître rapidement tous les membres du groupe ainsi que de se faire des amis assez facilement. The byproduct of this trait is that Fiora can convey and show her emotions easily and does frequently, however she tends to show all of her emotions. En dépit d'être une personne attentive, Fiora peut quelques fois se montrer imprudente. Fiora will do nearly anything to help people, but she often does so without thinking about how everyone will feel after the fact. In some heart to hearts it is implied that Fiora is in fact very scared about the situations she is in, but puts on a brave face so she does not feel like a dead weight. This trait further develops near the story's climax as starts to verbally express that she is a dead weight to every one. Tout au long de l'histoire, Fiora reste une personne calme et accueillante qui ne montre que rrement des signes de colère. Compétences Dans la bataille,, Fiora attaque en utilisant un duo de poignards ou de dagues. Elle est une attaquante rapide avec de bonnes compétences, bien qu'elle soit légèrement inférieur à Shulk en terme de prouesses offensives. Après les évènements de la forteresse de Galahad, Fiora becomes proficient with dual swords. Although she can have the best damage per second on single targets, she can also double as an agile tank with the right armour and Arts Palette. Outside of battle it is stated that she is a good cook; though according to her, Shulk never seems to really appreciate it. Dunban implies during "Brother and Sister" that she is also very bad at directions and gets lost easily, which she replies is no longer a problem once she has built in radar. One ability that is shown and never properly explained is that she is somehow able to refuel and pilot a Mobile Artillery without assistance. It is unclear how she learned to do this as she is not a part of the Colony 9 Defence Force and never received proper and necessary training, however it is plausible that, being very close to Shulk, he was able to impart her some knowledge about engineering and machine operating, seeing as she catches up with him and Reyn to bring them the transport cases for the ether cylinders in Tephra Cave. During The Oath Sword, it is implied that Fiora was once considered for the Force de Défense. Histoire Fiora assists Shulk and Reyn in collecting replacement cylinders for the Mobile Artillery and fighting off the Mechon when they attack Colonie 9. During this attack, Fiora is separated from Shulk and Reyn and finds a Mobile Artillery that had previously crashed into a house. She pilots it, firing off several rounds of ammunition at Metal Face. She then charges Metal Face head on, blasting the artillery's main cannon at point-blank range. Despite all this, Metal Face takes very little damage and stabs Fiora, apparently killing her. Eventually, the Mechon raiders call back their troops and Metal Face is forced to leave. After the assault ends, Dunban comments that Fiora would not have wished for Shulk to feel remorse for her loss, as she died defending him. Later, at Prison Island, it is revealed that she has been given the body of a machine to replace her damaged organic one and was turned into a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis. She seemed to have no memory of her past life in Colony 9, however. She is next seen on Valak Mountain stating that she must speak to Shulk. Their conversation is immediately interrupted by Metal Face, who is revealed to be Mumkhar. Mumkhar wants the Monado for himself and threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk does not hand it over to him, which Shulk does. They proceed to battle until the true leader of Mechonis, Egil, arrives and stops them. Egil takes Fiora and her Faced Mechon back to Galahad Fortress. At Galahad Fortress the party is forced to fight both Fiora and Egil. Eventually, Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After a heartfelt reunion with Shulk, during which she mentions another consciousness inside her, whom she believes needs help, she rejoins the party as the seventh party member. It is soon revealed that her separate consciousness is actually Meyneth, the soul of Mechonis, who had been implanted in Fiora by Vanea, Egil's sister. Afterwards, it is seen that her Mechon body is only being kept alive through Meyneth's power dwelling within her. When Meyneth is killed by Zanza, it is made clear that Fiora does not have long to live inside her new body. Fiora purposely tries to withhold this from Shulk so that she can continue to assist party and spare him emotional distress. Following the credits, the player sees the new world through Fiora's perspective until she finds Shulk. Here, it is revealed that she has been turned back into a Homs, though still keeping her short haircut. After asking Shulk which style he prefers, he answers that he likes her just the way she is. It revealed in a short story from Xenoblade: The Secret File - Monado Archives that sometime between the events at the Mechonis Core and the ending scene, Vanea informs Shulk of the possible existence of an ancient High Entia regeneration chamber which will give Fiora back her old body. However, Fiora must go into the chamber for six months. Shulk discovers the Regeneration Chamber behind a locked door in the cylinder hanger after having seen Melia, now queen of the High Entia, commanding it to open in a vision. Fiora refuses to go into the chamber until the party defeats Zanza, knowing that she would not be able to help them in her old body. Once Zanza has been destroyed Fiora enters the chamber; however, the game does not show this. The final cutscene taking place on a restored Earth takes place after Fiora's half year in the regeneration chamber. Statistiques générales ※ Ces statistiques sont brut et ne comprennement pas les bonus accordés par les traits de caractère. * Chaque auto-attaque remplie de 10% sa jauge de formation; in her Mechonis body, 4% per auto-attack hit. * Can do burst damage (both physical and ether) with several arts, especially her talent arts. * Peut endommager le corps des mékons sans le Monado Enchantement de Shulk. * Can use a variety of talent arts depending on the "foot" gear equipped. Art list * Ailerons Spécial Active des ailerons sur le dos de Fiora, selon son équipement. # Ailerons Canons '''Tire un puissant rayon d'éther en ligne droite qui inflige de gros dégâts. # '''Ailerons Pistolet '''Tire un puissant rayon qui touche tous les ennemis aux alentours. # '''Ailerons Epées '''Quatre lames viennent lacérer de coups l'ennemi ciblé, lui infligent de gros dégâts. # '''Ailerons Bouclier Au niveau 1, imite le monado bouclier de Shulk; au niveau 2, protège des handicaps. * Double Lame Inflige trois fois plus de dégâts si asséné dans le dos. * Barrière de Soin Aura Annule les handicaps et crée une aura de régénération. * Lame Perçante Inflige trois fois plus de dégâts si utilisé sur un ennemi renversé. * Impact Croisé Double combos qui hébète un ennemi renversé. * Vitesse Optimisée Aura Réduit le temps entre les attaques et augmente les chances de doubles attaques, mais réduit la défense physique. * Gravité Zéro Paralyse les ennemis dans un cercle autour de Fiora, remplie jauge de formation siutilisé sur un ennemi renversé. * Verrouillage Augmente les chances de coups critiques, l'ennemi ne peut attaquer que Fiora, augmente la jauge de formation à chaque coup reçu. * Drainage d'Éther Absorbe l'éther des ennemis et augmente l'éther. * Double Bourrasque Attaques les ennemis de fronts, augmente la tension. * Tempête Virale Hébéte les mékons renversés dans un cercle autour de Fiora. * Extinction Inflige sommeil, annule les handicaps si utilisé sur un mékon. * Crocs Aériens Double combo qui déséquilibre l'ennemi. * Drainage de Force Absorbe la force des ennemis et augmente la force. * Défense Optimisée Aura Augmente la défense au détriment de la force. * Deuxième Armure Augmente les dégâts des arts physiques. * Croix Ultime (4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension) * For information on leveling battle arts, see Levelling Battle Arts. Liste des arts originales # Butterfly Step Art 4-hit combo # Power Smash (triples damage as a back-attack) # Screw Edge (inflicts break on a single target) # Hidden Thorn (Inflicts daze on a toppled target) # Lacerate (deals damage and inflicts bleed) Traits de caractère Fiora a initiallement accès à trois traits de caractère: "Courage", "Daring", and "Zeal". Le quatrième trait de caractère de Fiora est "Rashness" can be acquired via the quest The Oath Sword on the Fallen Arm and has the following prerequisites: * Fixing a Broken Door completed * The Wilted Flower completed * Save the Machina! completed * Two star affinity with Hidden Village. Le cinquième trait de caractère de Fiora est "Innocence" can be acquired via the quest Battling Brutes from Colony 6 and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Securing Provisions completed * The Book of Bafalgar completed * The Blood of Bafalgar completed * A Flower for a Rose completed Completion requires the defeat of two level 98 unique monsters in Tephra Cave. Présents 4 coeurs * Love Source (Other) 3 coeurs * Blood Worm (Animal ; Intérieur de Bionis) 2 coeurs * Chewy Radish (Légume; Colonie 9 - Trade: Jackson in Colonie 9) * Cute Parsnip (Légume; Marais de Satorl) * Ice Cabbage (Légume; Massif de Valak) * Delerium Foxglove (Légume; Vallée de l'Épée) * Fatal Belladonna (Fleur; Massif de Valak ) * Happy Rabbit (Animal; Grotte de Tephra ) * Lightning Weasel (Animal; Île Prison) * Fossil Monkey (Animal; Jungle de Makna) * Oil Fox (Animal; Central Factory) * Shiny Scarab (Insecte; Mechonis Field) * Ha Ha Ha (Strange; Alcamoth) * Love Crane (Strange; Mine d'Éther) * Tweet Tweet (Strange; Mechonis Field ) * Dawn Dice (Strange; Marais de Satorl ) Citations * "Sometimes, you just gotta get wild." * "Mon premier baiser." * "Good luck everyone." * "I can do it! I know I can!" * "I'm going to go all-out. * "I'll carry on fighting beside you until the very end." * "Sorry, not interested in that future." * "One, two, Cross Impact!" * "MAG STOOORM!" * "The electromagnetic tempest will swallow you!" * "AIR FANG!" * "You're outta here!" * "Respond -- and move! GUN DRONES!" * Gun Drones! Exterminate! * "I'm not gonna lose!" * "Shifting into second gear!" * "Now then, it's not nice to hog ALL the energy!" * "Defense systems at max!" * "ECS! Mode B!" * "Everything has gone.. blurry..." * "Shulk... Je suis...désolée..." * "We're not getting anywhere!" * "Let's press on and on and ON!" * "It's wonderful to be with everyone." * "Double wind! You're history!" * "One-hit kill! Or something... " * "Feel the weight of your existence!" * "I'm going to burn everything to the ground." * "It is not only you that has the right. Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk. And THAT is the future!" Dialogue :"Dunban, don't say that! The Mechon have gone now! Why would you say that?" :"Ah-ah! I'm coming along as well. I'd feel better going with you boys than sitting at home worrying about you. So, let's get moving." :Shulk: reviving Fiora "Fiora. You're awake. Uh...do you remember? My name is Shu―" puts her hand on Shulk's cheek, and he looks at her expression of content with surprise. :Fiora: "I can't believe it. My first kiss." :Shulk: overjoyed "You do remember me! Fiora!" :Fiora: nods "Of course I do, Shulk." two embrace. Trucs et Astuces * If using Fiora in a tank role, one can find great use in linking Dunban's Critical Drain skill, which restores 2% of character's health whenever a critical hit is achieved. She easily takes advantage of this because Fiora's Ultimate Counter & Critical Combo skills turn all counter and double attacks into critical hits. She can take advantage of this even further by increasing her critical, counter & double attack rates with both skills plus gems (or equipping her Courage skill tree when not leveling skills). Further one can also find ways to maintain high tension to ensure her critical hit rate remains high. With all these constant critical hits she is doing as a tank, she will maintain constant aggro as well as have a somewhat consistent stream of health. Feel free to pop her Speed Shift aura and just watch the damage and healing fly. Futilités * In her Mechon form Fiora has a built in radar and tracking device, according to "Brother and Sister". * When Fiora first wields her twin weapons she holds them downwards. However, after the events of Galahad Fortress she wields them all upwards. * When Battling Brutes is received, Dulland mentions that the party looks strong. However Fiora gets upset by this, thinking he is speaking about her, and she realizes she does not look as feminine in her new body. * Fiora ainsi que le visage de Némésis apparaissent dans Super Smash Bros for. Nintendo 3DS / Wii U en tant que trophée. Galerie Fiora1.png|Fiora Fiorung concept art.jpg|Concept art Illust shulk fiora.jpg|Art of Shulk and Fiora Fiora Battle Tactics C1.jpg|Fiora - Battle Tactics 800px-Mech Nemesis - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Fiora as Face Nemesis Fiora concept.jpg|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora faced mechon 1.jpg|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora3.png|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora2.png|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora After.jpg|Fiora in the end Fiora concepts 1.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 2.jpg|Concept art M-fiorung concept art 1.jpg|Concept art Fiora concepts 3.jpg|Concept art M-fiorung concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Fiora z power.jpg|Fiora in Z Power outfit Fiora attack v.jpg|Fiora in Attack V outfit Fiora speed v.jpg|Fiora in Speed V outfit WIDE Fiora power v.jpg|Fiora in Power V outfit Fioraallarmor.jpg|Fiora in all Mechonis armour Compilation Armor Fiora 5.jpg|Fiora in Mechonis and Homs armour Fiora Battle Tactics C2b.png|Fiora - Battle Tactics Navigation du Site en:Fiora Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages féminins